Black, red, green, purple
by Skovko
Summary: Alexa and Nia are tired of seeing their friend Sophia mope around, so they give her a makeover and force her to come out with them for a night of drinking and dancing. She wakes up next morning in a man's bedroom, trying to remember what happened the night before. It comes back little by little. Even though it was a drunk decision, it wasn't a bad decision.


Sophia woke up and looked around. She wasn't in a room she recognized. She stared into the white wall in front of her, and the few items she could see in the room. She tried moving towards the edge of the bed, but she realized something was holding her back. Someone was in bed with her with an arm around her waist.

She tried remembering what had happened the night before. Her best friends Alexa and Nia had stopped by. They were tired of her moping around and being sad after the break up with her boyfriend. Ex boyfriend, she had to remind herself.

_"No, enough is enough. You need to get out," Alexa said._  
_"Maybe find a rebound," Nia wiggled her eyebrows._  
_"Getting laid won't make me feel better," Sophia protested._  
_"You don't have to get laid, but we're taking you out to drink and dance the night away, and we're giving you a makeover first," Alexa said._

_She pulled out two boxes of hair dye from the bag she was holding._

_"Nothing screams ready to move on more than a new hairstyle," she held up the hair dye. "Black or red?"_  
_"How about both?" Sophia asked._  
_"Really?" Alexa asked._  
_"Sure, let's have some fun. One side black, one side red," Sophia said._  
_"Do it," Nia clapped her hands together. "Whatever it takes to get her to go out with us."_

The arm tightened around her waist, and she was pulled up against a body. A naked body. So she had gone home with a man last night. She thought back to her night out. Somewhere around drink number 7, a man with his hair dyed black, green and purple had walked over to her.

_"I like your hair," he said. "I used to have it dyed like that too."_  
_"Thanks. I like yours too. You seem very much alive," she said._  
_"I'm breathing," he laughed. "I'm Jeff."_  
_"I'm Sophia," she said._  
_"Are you having fun tonight?" He asked._  
_"Actually I do. I didn't think I would, but my friends were right. I needed to get back out again," she answered._  
_"Sounds like a break up story to me," he said._  
_"You don't wanna be bored with the details," she said._  
_"Try me," he said._

He had been so easy to talk to. He had listened, and even shared his own break up story from his last girlfriend. Never once had he hit on her. She had hit on him. He even asked her if she was completely sure when she wanted to go home with him. She was. She wanted him.

_"I'm gonna take such good care of you," he droned out between kisses. "You deserve it. Just lay back and moan for me, my queen."_  
_"Fucking hell!" She growled._  
_"You'll be saying that a lot," he smirked against her skin._

It had all been worth it. The sex had been mind blowing. His tongue had reached places inside her where no other tongue had ever been. His fingers had been magical. And his dick had her crying out three times in a row before he finished himself. Nia had been right. She needed to get laid. And Jeff hadn't just been a rebound. He had been the perfect man to get back in the game with. A kiss planted between her shoulder blades pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Morning," he said sleepily.  
"Hi," she said sheepishly.  
"Do you want cheese omelet for breakfast?" He asked. "I always crave it after a night of drinking."  
"No, I really gotta go," she said. "It's my sister's birthday."  
"Nice try," he chuckled.

He rolled her over on her back, leaned up on his right elbow, and ran his left hand down her body until it landed on her hip.

"You told me yesterday that you hate awkward mornings after a one night stand, and always come up with a lame excuse," he said.  
"So?" She asked.  
"So you also told me you have two brothers. No sister. And that your non-existing sister was your usual go-to lame excuse in the past before your ex boyfriend," he said.  
"Busted?" She tried with a little smile.  
"Totally busted," he laughed.

He leaned down for a kiss, and she buried her fingers in his hair as their lips worked together. She let out a whimper by accident when he broke the kiss again. Her whimper earned her a smirk in return. He knew where he had her.

"So, cheese omelet? Yes or no?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Cool. Come on then, my queen," he said.

He pulled her out of bed, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and walked them both towards the door while he playfully bit down on her left shoulder.

"Will you go out with me? On a real date, I mean?" He asked.

Her mind wandered back to her ex. She hadn't given him one thought since she met Jeff last night, and it wasn't the alcohol that had kept the thoughts away. It was Jeff. Something about him made her want to take the chance and move on with him.

"I'd love to," she said.  
"Cool," he kissed her neck. "What do you like? Thai? Mexican? Italian?"  
"Thai sounds great," she said.  
"Tomorrow night?" He asked.  
"Perfect," she answered.


End file.
